Good Bye To You
by Ilyse
Summary: After the events of HSM Sharpay reflects on what happened/ This is a TroyPay but no romance well kind of lol i suck at summary just read


Hi everyone, this is my second fan fiction here and my first hsm fic, its kind of TroyPay, but well just read lol, the song is Good Bye to You by Michelle Branch, I don't know if call this a song fic lol

* * *

Sharpay was alone in the auditorium, she was seating in a chair in the middle of the stage, grabbing a guitar in her arms while she plays the firsts notes of her favourite song, Good bye to You from Michelle Branch:

_Of all the things i've believed in  
I just wanna get it over with  
Tears from behind me eyes but i do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

_**Flashback some months before:**_

_It was the first week of __ the summer and two teenagers played on a swimming pool laughing and splashing water:_

_Sharpay: Common Troy stop that_

_Troy: Don't be a baby Pay _

_Sharpay: Did you just call me a baby?_

_Troy: Yeahh…_

_Sharpay: Troy Andrew Bolton, you are a dead man!!_

_Troy: Oh oh_

_Troy started to swim trough the pool with Sharpay following him from behind, the girl in a moment grabbed the boy's foot making him stop and drown, after a moment Sharpay was worried cause Troy wasn't coming back to the surface, but was surprised after a moment when Troy grabbed her by the back hugging her:_

_Sharpay: Damn you Troy, you scared me_

_Troy: See you don't hate me that much_

_Troy turned the blond girl around giving her a sweet kiss:_

_Sharpay: How can I hate such a cute guy_

_Troy: hahaha told ya_

_The teenagers kept laughing and playing in the pool, they have been dating for a while, but they haven't told they're friends, they were too different and they needed time to undertand…_

_**End of flashback**__**  
**_

Sharpay felt the tears coming to her eyes while she continued playing the song

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like i'm starting all over again  
The last three year were just pretend_

_**Flashback: Christmas and New Year break:**_

_Sharpay was lying in her bed talking on the phone:_

_Sharpay: Troy… I miss you_

_Troy: I know Pay me too, but ill be back in a week_

_Sharpay: Will you bring me a present?_

_Troy: Of course_

_**End of flashback**_

_And I said...  
Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that i knew  
You were the one that i loved  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to_

At this point Sharpay had tears running through her face, that call was just days before Troy meet Gabriella and forgot her, she still had the present that she had for Troy, but now after the school musical she knew she just loosed Troy to the genius Gabriella

_I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seem that i can't live without you  
Closing my eyes and you case my thoughts away  
To a place that i am blinded by the light_

_**Flashback: After Christmas break**_

_**In the auditorium: **_

_Troy: Im sorry Pay_

_Sharpay: Don't call me that way_

_Troy: Sharpay…._

_Sharpay: I have seen how you look that brain girl, what happened_

_Troy: I don't know, I know her a little time, but I can take her out of my mind, I need time to think_

_Sharpay: There is nothing to think Troy, you just made your choice_

_**End of flashback**_

_But it's not right..._

_Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that i knew  
You were the one that i loved  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to_

Sharpay was crying and singing alone, she couldn't believe what Troy did, why?? She was the most beautiful girl of the school, everyman could like to be with her, oh yeah, she was the ice queen, and the only one besides her brother that knew she wasn't that bad was Troy

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that i knew  
You were the one that i loved  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that i tried to hold on to..._

_Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that i knew  
You were the one that i loved  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to_

_O0o0o0o0o..._

_And when the stars fall i will lay awake..._

_Your my shooting star..._

Sharpay finished her song, trying to stop crying at this moment she had nothing, Troy was happy with Gabriella, the musical, well that was for the two, and now all she had was her brother and happy memories, but not even that could help to melt the ice that covered her heart…..

* * *

Hope you liked this, is my first HSM fan fiction, I love troypay but I was in the mood for something sad lol


End file.
